


Digging Deeper

by christinawithav



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disappointed Lucifer didn't use his eye trick on Dan in last Monday's episode so this is my add in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digging Deeper

Disclaimer: Don't own Lucifer.

AN: I was so thrilled during the scene between Dan and Lucifer in the last episode, it was pretty much everything I had been hoping for. But I was disappointed when Lucifer didn't do his eye trick so this is my remedy. Unbeated, so I'm sorry for all my mistakes.

The two men continued to stare daggers at each other even more so after Lucifer had given his mock salute.

Lucifer then gave a devious smirk, "Tell me detective, what is it that you desire the most?"

Detective Douche tried to avert his gaze but like pretty much everyone else he was powerless to resist.

"I want my family back together, for Chloe to forgive me."

"What for, your lovely personality? Lucifer asked, with both amusement and sarcasm.

"I didn't support her during her fall during the Paul Meadow debacle like I should have and I..."

"Well?" Lucifer asked.

"I...cheated on her."

Lucifer wanted to bring flames up through the floor in that very moment to consume this creature, how he could cheat on and let down a beautiful and unique woman like Chloe Decker? He was the Lord of Hell but he found Detective Douche's behavior truly appalling.

Lucifer brought his anger in check, "What about deeper?"

"I want to be the best detective on the force, to have everyone envious of me."

"I doubt anyone would be envious of you." Lucifer sneered, releasing the douche detective from his gaze.

The detective blinked, looking horrified as he realized what he had revealed.

Then his bravado and usual sneering at everything and everyone around him returned.

"I meant everything I said Morningstar, keep Chloe from getting hurt, and accept she doesn't feel anything for you, and you'll never have her."

With that the detective turned and quickly went up the stairs out of the club.

Lucifer sat back down at his piano, "We'll just see about that detective, we shall see."


End file.
